1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency treatment instrument which is used with an endoscope and used in various treatments. Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-180364 filed on Jun. 21, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, high-frequency treatment instruments, which are used with endoscopes to check monitored images, are used in the medical field or the like for various treatments. These high-frequency treatment instruments generally comprises a flexible tube provided with a coiled body, an operative wire movably inserted through the flexible tube and a treatment portion located on the operative wire where a high-frequency current sent from a high-frequency power source is applied.
It is well known to apply the high-frequency current to the operative wire and to apply the high-frequency current to the treatment portion via the operative wire (refer, for example, to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-58344).
It is also proposed to wind a wire rod for creation a short circuit around the circumference of the coiled body and to apply the high-frequency current to the wire rod and in turn apply it to the treatment portion (refer, for example, to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Application No. 2000-333970).